Cheer by Mistletoe
by soloego
Summary: Souji, Adachi, and Mistletoe.


**A little idea I had in my head I liked so much turned into this on Christmas Eve. I would have submitted it yesterday on Christmas but my INTERNET CRAPPED OUT. **

**YAOI!**

**ENJOY!**

Christmas Eve. The Dojima residence is full tonight as the detective managed to scramble out of work and manage to arrive just in time for dinner; a chicken entree with noodle soup prepared by Souji with care. With Dojima was a plastic Junes bag full of club soda and beer, and his young lackey near his side. It has been a few visits now since Adachi has made himself known and comfortable towards the family, and several intimate encounters with the boy, but Souji was still taken by surprise with a visitor, especially on so late notice on a holiday. Had Souji known his uncle was bringing a guest, he would have made more. It's not much of a typical festive dinner, but Dojima and Nanako weren't complaining, and neither was Adachi.

The night is gratifying. Nanako's smile is constant throughout the night as Souji forms hand shadows, one of witch being a reindeer. The adults chat enthusiastically over beer and a game television program and, it feels strangely domestic to laugh and share that warm feeling of Christmas, or so they say. Souji watches Adachi for a moment at one point and wonders of the man's personal life. Why come here? Has Adachi even any family or friends of his own to celebrate like this? He chooses otherwise. If he had anyone else he wouldn't choose Dojima of all people who treats him like a slave for the past several months. He almost feels sympathy for the man as he knew how downright rigorous his uncle can be.

He quickly averts his eyes when Adachi cocks his head and gives a questioning look, an eyebrow arching. Luckily for Souji he is good at covering mistakes, and plays it off by settling for his unfinished chicken soup in front of him. Adachi doesn't seem to take much notice of it and turns his attention to the TV again in content.

After a while of Dojima's constant barking and Adachi's rambling, Nanako yawns and Souji gets up to set her off to bed. While looking up he spots an oddly adorned leaf arrangement on the ceiling which, he finds out to his dismay from the red berries behind, is mistletoe. He wonders who put it there briefly but is cut short when he feels a tug at his shirt and looks down. Nanako is looking up at him with a face that is so warm it can melt away his worries.

"Big bro, what is it?" She looks up at where Souji was looking before, a smile lighting her face, "Oh! That is mistletoe!" She giggles, a blush spreading on her cheeks, "Big bro, can you kiss me?"

Souji laughs gently and leans down to Nanako's height to plant a light kiss on the girl's right cheek.

"Haha!" Nanako's grin is big, from ear to ear. "Thank you, big bro"

"Aha! What a good older brother!" Adachi laughs. Dojima grunts a little afterward. _Damn, they were looking._

Souji feels a slight blush crawl to his face and he pats the giddy Nanako to signal her it's time for bed. After tucking her in and wishing her a good night he returns to the living room, where Dojima is nearly passed out on the couch and Adachi is holding him up from falling. Souji hurries to assist and the two men gently lay a pillow under a sleepy Dojima.

"There, there!", Adachi brushes his hands together. "Whew, what a dinner! Thanks for that. Better than what I would've had at my place." Hand scratches his head, "Gotta say, that was quite a show you put on earlier with Nanako-chan. Made your uncle really bounce off the wall!"

Souj feels the familiar twinge of curiosity tickle his mind, and even slight sentiment. What would have Adachi done tonight? He chuckles uneasily, "Haha, there was mistletoe". He gestures to the ceiling nearly above them and Adachi follows the hand, mouthing an 'ah' in response.

"Who even put that there? Couldn't have been Dojima-san, could it?" he has to crane his neck to look at it carefully, as if it were some strange creature instead, "Wait, but if it's here then that would mean-"

Adachi is interrupted by Souji's hand placing itself at a comfortable spot at the back of his neck and lips on his. This startles Adachi and he freezes for a moment, but then manages to relax. The kiss is short, but long enough to make itself known. Souji lets his lips brush softly against the other's so to make sure to leave that slight tingling feeling on the flesh. He ends it with a small peck before pulling away, smiling kindly. Adachi frowns, but doesn't seem displeased.

Souji isn't quite sure what even gave him the idea to do that, but he didn't care. "Merry Christmas, Adachi-san" A small part of him still panics, but the warm fluttering in his heart tells him that it's okay, and decides to blame it on the oh-so favorable atmosphere of the Christmas season.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Hope you like it, 'cause I sure as hell liked writing it!


End file.
